


I guess I love you

by buckyjbarnnes



Category: Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is in love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what is this honestly, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is in love and he decides to write a letter for Erik before shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my homework a while ago, so that's why it is a letter. Honestly, I don't know how the teacher accepted it and actually graded it. Doesn't make much sense and it is super gay. There may be some mistakes here and there since: a) I wrote this in like 15 minutes b) my first language is Spanish c) I don't have a beta reader.  
> I really hope you like it, because this is the first time I post on here (don't be harsh if you think it's crap :c ). Thank you for actually clicking on it and what not tho lmao <3

Dear Erik,

 

Times have changed. It’s incredible how everything is so different now and it is hard to believe that we once lived a peaceful life, in which the only thing we really fought for was us. Now I am writing this letter just in case we never see each other ever again. I hope that’s just me being paranoid about things, because even if we disagree sometimes and fight and just overall try to surpass each other because we are stubborn, I am not sure I would be able to live without you. I have an immense amount of love for every single moment we have shared throughout our time together. To me, you are my best friend, my brother, my soul mate, and the unavoidable half that completes me. I trust my gut, and I know there is something big coming, that may result in us parting ways and maybe it could also change the nature of the bond that unites us, so I want you to be ready. I am telling you all of this: the sappy part and the serious one, even though I am pretty sure you already know all of it, because I really can’t stand to think that my last words aimed at you weren’t truthful and deep.

You would be surprised at how much I desire for you to be by my side. You might as well be grossed out by how much I miss you. But it is true Erik, I can’t wait to see you, even if this supposed encounter is not entirely based on the feelings we share. Hank tells me all the time that I should stop being so dramatic and just go ahead and contact you, because apparently my yearning is contagious and unbearable, but I just think that if you wanted me to be close to you, you would have already shown some sort of interest in talking. It’s okay though, I am not complaining. I am no one to complain about you wanting to start again without me.

Whatever it is that is coming, I want you to know that I am always open for you to return here, to fight next to me; next to us. I think that’s my biggest hope.

Our ideals might be different, and your purposes might not be the same as mine and I understand completely why Erik, even if sometimes it doesn’t look like it. I may not support them all the time, but it doesn’t change the fact that I think you are brilliant, and that whatever you do and whatever drives you, is because you think it’s the best. You know that my favorite hobby is talking you into reason, or what I think is common sense, so I am ready for whatever decision you decide to take.

I know that even during war, this deep affection I feel for you is not going to fade. I don’t know if it is okay to call it love, but I am certain that it’s the realest thing I’ve ever felt in my life. I wonder if you think about me as much as I think of you, or if what I feel is exactly corresponded the same way. I really hope so Erik, because most of the time, that’s what fuels me to keep going. It is kind of overwhelming to even write this, but I guess it’s worth it, because I am honestly not ashamed to admit it. Do whatever you want to this letter, but never forget that what I just said is the only reality I could actually confirm and be positive about. I might never have enough courage or time to say it again, at least not directly and with the exact words I put it, but you know now, and that is what is important.

I think it is okay to say that I love you, and that wherever you are, I hope you are okay and happy, because you deserve it.

 

Never forget that I am, and will always be next to you.

 

Charles.


End file.
